


Battle Scars

by unhoes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Confused Peter Parker, Innocent Peter Parker, Me venting my feelings, Non-Graphic Sexual Assault, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, The Avengers Are Good Bros, ocs that aren’t really that important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhoes/pseuds/unhoes
Summary: Peter remembers a part of his past he wishes he could forget.(Or a different take on how Skip Westcott sexually assaulted Peter Parker)





	Battle Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna warn you, I didn’t read through this and it’s probably a mess because I just wrote what came to my mind and didn’t stop. Also, I don’t know a lot about sexual assault and stuff, but I did base this off of my experience.

Peter Parker was no average teen. He was secretly one of New York’s finest superheroes, plus he was extraordinarily smart. On top of that, he was also Tony Stark’s personal intern.  
It had been a whole year since the Vulture incident. Peter really couldn’t believe it. It seemed like just yesterday Tony had taken his suit away. Time really does go by fast when you’re enjoying life.  
A lot has happened over the year. The avengers had made amends after the Civil War, and they had all moved back into the tower. Tensions were high at first, until Peter came stumbling into the common room, excitement on his face.  
“Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! You’ll never guess what happened to me today!” Peter had failed to notice the awkward atmosphere of the room, plus the multiple pairs of eyes trained on his form. One look at Peter’s precious, energetic face, and the tension immediately melted from the room as Peter finally realized the room’s extra occupants. Tony had begrudgingly introduced him to all the Avengers.  
After that day, there was rarely a tense moment in the tower anymore. Peter instantly befriended every Avenger. That’s just the type of personality he has, he can get along fine with just about anyone. In the past year, the Avengers became sort of aunt’s and uncle’s to him. Of course, none of them would ever be able to replace May, but Peter appreciates having these close relationships in his life.  
Peter May have an amazing life now, but it wasn’t always this way. It seems like every superhero has to grow up in a harsh world, Peter being no exception. Peter can remember the day his Aunt May and Uncle Ben told him that he would be living with them now. Peter was too young to understand what that meant at the time. It seems like back then he was too young and innocent to understand a lot of things.  
Peter can also remember the day he met Flash Thompson. He was at the tender age of eight, just starting at his new school, when his brand new bully decided to make Peter his lucky victim for the rest of his school years. Flash would beat him up on the playground during recess, make fun of him in class, throw food at him during lunch, and many other things.  
During this hard time of Peter’s life, before he learned to just ignore Flash, the only thing that motivates him to go to school every day was his best friend at the time, Skip Westcott. Skip was a year older than him, but still in his class after getting held back a year. He also lived in the same neighborhood as Peter. His apartment building was right next to Skip’s, and Skip never bothered to memorize the code on the apartment complex door. He could barely even remember his own apartment complex’s door code.  
Just because Skip was Peter’s first friend, didn’t mean he was his only friend. Skip had another friend named Emerson that lived in the apartment across from his, and Peter had become friends with the boy named Alex that lived in the apartment above his. Emerson was the same age as Peter, but he was held back a year just like Skip. Alex was two years younger than Peter. They had also became friends with another kid named Mason, who was two years older than him and lived farther in the neighborhood.  
The neighborhood was a pretty good one to live in. The “neighborhood crew” as the old woman in the neighborhood liked to call them, would hang out everyday after school. They’d go home, change out of their school uniforms, then meet up at Peter’s house for after school snacks courtesy of Aunt May. Then, they’d go explore the neighborhood. They used to play all sorts of games, depending on the season. If it was too cold to play outside, they’d go to the neighborhood clubhouse and play tag in the basketball court room if it was empty.  
During the summer time, they’d either climb the tree outside of Peter’s apartment complex, go run around on the tennis court, or go swimming in the community pool. They’d also have sleepovers every weekend.  
Though many of the memories he shared with his old neighborhood crew were fond, there were also some scary and sad memories he’d rather forget. Skip was someone Peter ended up looking up to. He was like the older brother that Peter never had, but always sort of wished for. The two were practically inseparable. Peter was always so happy whenever somebody would ask if the two were related, and Skip would always respond saying that they were brothers.  
Aside from Flash, Peter’s life was almost perfect. Until, one day, everything went so horribly wrong. Peter realized just how horrible his so-called “friends” really were. Mason had stolen Peter’s favorite video game, and his favorite action figures. Peter was fuming at the time. He told Aunt May and Uncle Ben about it, but he never did get any of his stolen stuff back. Emerson was just as bad. He would break all of Peter’s stuff. Peter’s favorite iron man plate? Broken in half. Along with tons of Peter’s action figures.   
The worst friend of all, though, ended up being Skip. One night, at one of their sleepovers, Skip accidentally touched Peter in an inappropriate place. Peter didn’t think much of it, because he didn’t know any better. All he knew was that the touch felt kind of good. He later told this to Skip, who told him that was normal, and that he could show him more ways to feel good.  
After that night, every sleepover consisted of a curious Peter fighting for the right to sleep next to Skip. They would have Disney Channel playing in the background, as they lay under a fluffy blanket together. After everyone was asleep, Skip would tell Peter to touch his penis while Skip touched Peter’s. Peter didn’t know that what he was doing was wrong. He felt butterflies in his stomach every time Skip would touch him there. Skip introduced him to other ways to feel good.  
“Hump me.” Skip told Peter one day as they sat on the stairs in the apartment complex’s hallway.  
“What does that mean?” Peter cocked his head innocently. Skip smirked at him.  
“Rub your penis against mine.” Peter did it, because Peter trusted Skip. Peter began to feel nervous about doing this stuff with Skip in public. If Skip was trying so hard to keep it a secret, would they get in trouble if someone walked out of their apartment and saw them together? Peter didn’t voice his concerns though, because Peter trusted Skip.  
After a while, Peter began to get sick of doing these things with Skip. He was also a bit shaken up one day, after Emerson warned him.  
“Hey, Peter. If Skip ever tells you to touch him down there, don’t do it.” Peter nodded his head hesitantly, wondering what was so wrong about it.  
Peter decided he didn’t like the feeling anymore after the last group sleepover. Everyone was asleep, and Peter and Skip we’re sharing a bed once again. The newest episode of Fish Hooks played in the background on Disney Channel. Skip began their weekly routine by slipping his hand into Peter’s underwear. Skip got closer to Peter, so that his mouth was right next to Peter’s ear.  
“Can I kiss you?” Skip asked. Peter paled. He knew what a kiss was. He knew it was something intimate that Aunt May and Uncle Ben shared, as did his parents before they died. Peter found himself shaking his head.  
“No.” Peter whispered back. Peter felt Skip’s grip on him tighten.  
“What do you mean no?” Skip sounded angry.  
“I don’t wanna.” The two spent the next few minutes with Skip begging Peter and Peter refusing each time.  
“Why not? Alex lets me kiss him.” Skip grunted. Peter instantly froze. Peter had thought he was special. But, here he finds out Skip was doing these things to Alex as well? Peter felt sick to his stomach. He pushes Skip away before getting up and moving to the extra sleeping bag on the floor.  
“Where the hell are you going?” Skip began to raise his voice. Emerson stirred beside Peter. He blinked awake.  
“Guys? What are you doing?” Emerson asked sleepily.  
“Nothing.” Skip sighs before turning over and trying to fall asleep. Peter lays down in the sleeping bag and attempts to fall asleep, but he can’t stop thinking about what just happened. The thought of Skip’s hands on him started to feel dirty and wrong. Peter felt bike ride into the back of his throat. He immediately shot up, before rushing to the toilet in the bathroom next door. Skip apparently took pity on him, and told his mom about Peter being sick. Skip’s mom called Aunt May, who tiredly walked next door to get him at one in the morning. Peter had felt guilty after that, but Aunt May told him he shouldn’t.

After that night, Peter tried to avoid Skip at all costs. This was helped, after Skip revealed he was moving away. Sadly, after Skip moved away, the rest of the friend group stopped hanging out. Eventually, Emerson moved away to another part of New York. Shortly after, Mason ended up moving to Pennsylvania. Alex stayed in his apartment for a while, but soon found himself moving to Connecticut. Peter was alone again.  
The only person he doesn’t hold a grudge against to this day is Alex. He was just as much of a victim as Peter was. In fact, Peter wouldn’t mind seeing Alex again. The others, he’s not so sure about. He wants to leave that part of his past behind. Peter now knows that what Skip did to him was wrong, but there was still a time where Peter enjoyed it. He never told anyone about it, because what was there really to tell. He heard that sexual assault victims should report the incident immediately, but was Peter sexually assaulted if he enjoyed part of it? Thinking about how he had enjoyed it at some points made him sick. He hated himself for letting Skip do that to him.

-

Peter was only reminded of his old friends in the first place, because of the movie they were watching during movie night. It was a brand new movie, still in theaters. Tony Stark could get any movie he wanted, whenever and wherever. The avengers were all scattered around the room. Couples like Bucky and Steve, Pepper and Tony, and Vision and Wanda cuddled together. Peter thought the movie was decent, up until the part where the main character had to be saved from being sexually assaulted in an alleyway. He hadn’t thought of him in so long, but as soon as that girl on the screen screamed for help, Peter was thrown back into the memory of Skip touching him.  
Peter hadn’t realized he’d been shaking and hyperventilating until he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Peter jumped out of his skin with a yelp. Tony sat with wide eyes that seemed to stare deep into Peter’s soul, unlocking all his secrets. Peter noticed that the movie had been paused and all the avengers were staring at him with various looks of confusion and concern.  
“Pete? You okay, bud? What’s going on?” Tony moves closer to Peter, but didn’t wanna risk touching him again. After Peter took in his surroundings, he realized he wasn’t in Skip’s old apartment anymore. Peter began to calm down, but once he locked eyes with Natasha, his hyperventilating nearly came back full force. He could see the look of understanding in her eyes. She was a super spy after all. Her and Clint probably made the connection between the scene and Peter’s nearly full blown panic attack within seconds. Peter chanced a glance at Clint and could tell his suspicions were correct. Clint had that same look that Natasha did.  
“Hello? Earth to Peter? You there?” Tony said, a tad bit impatiently. Peter could tell he was just worried. Peter realized he should probably stop looking wildly around the room and just focus on forming words to say to Tony.  
“Sorry, I’m here.” Peter shook his head slightly, as if to clear his thoughts. He had finally caught his breath, but everyone still looked worried.  
“Do I need to get Bruce to check you out?” Tony questioned. Peter didn’t like the way he worded that question, but he knew that it was completely innocent. Just like he used to be before he met Skip. Just thinking that name sent shivers down his spine.  
“No, I’m fine. Really.” Peter assured, though his leg was still bouncing up and down slightly, and Peter could feel anxious butterflies in his stomach.  
“You wanna tell us what that was about?” Sam piped up from his spot on the couch next to Bucky and Steve.  
“Not really.” Peter said uncomfortably. Sam sighed.  
“You sure? It’ll make you feel better to get whatever thoughts are haunting you out in the open.” Sam encouraged.  
“I agree, man of spiders! We will not judge you!” Thor smiled at him.  
“We’ve all got battle scars, kid.” Clint gave a tight lipped smile. Peter sighed, giving up the fight. Peter spent the next hour telling his new found family every single detail he could remember. Steve had to physically hold Bucky and Tony back from looking up Skip Westcott’s address. The team was extremely understanding towards Peter, and reassured him as he told the horrifying tale.  
“Hey, Peter?” Pepper asked. Peter looked up from the group hug Clint, Sam, and Bucky currently has him in.  
“Yeah?”  
“How come you didn’t tell us sooner?” She questioned. The other avengers looked at him curiously, clearly also wanting to know the answer.  
“Honestly? I knew it was wrong and everything, but I also blamed myself for letting it happen and even enjoying it some of the time.” He saw everyone’s faces instantly sadden.  
“It’s not your fault, you know.” Tony frowned at him.  
“It’s completely normal to feel like it’s your fault. It takes some people years or even a lifetime to really believe that it wasn’t their fault. The important thing to remember is that you never initiated any of it. You didn’t ask for any of that. None of it was your idea.” Sam told him seriously. “We can start with this. Repeat after me. My sexual assault was not my fault.”  
“My sexual assault was not my fault.” Peter giggled slightly at the end of his declaration. Sam raises an eyebrow at him, and everyone else looked just as confused.  
“What’s so funny?” Wanda asked.  
“It rhymed.” Peter smiled softly. The avengers began to chuckle at his antics. At that point, they knew their kid would be okay.


End file.
